How You Like Me Now
by I'm Your Imposible Dream
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te han decepcionado tanto, que nunca vuelves a confiar en nadie? A mi si y esas personas fueron unas que nunca pensé que lo haría. Quiero venganza y ella quiere dinero. Pero solo una lograra obtener lo que quiere.


Pensar que tendría todos estos problemas al estar contigo… Tal vez solo perdí mi balance. ¿Cómo un demonio puede tener el parecido de un ángel? Era la estudiante perfecta, buenas notas y nunca falta a clases. Cuando te conocí nada de eso me importo. ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que en realidad no sé si me amaste de verdad. Tal vez solo era como otro trofeo que querías presumir con tus amigos. Sabia de tu mala reputación y aun así no me importo. ¿Alguna vez me amaste? Mi único consuelo es que se que no la amas a ella, porque alguien como tu es incapaz de amar.

Ella era mi mejor amiga y tu mi novio. Las únicas personas que pensé que nunca me defraudarían. Lo mejor de todo es que tengo una perfecta excusa para vengarme y esa es que la próxima vez que quieras ser infiel, lo pensaras dos veces antes de serlo. Créeme esto no lo hago por mí, lo hago por todas a las que puedas engañar. Solo les hago un favor a todas las mujeres. ¿Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo en este momento? ¿Cuántos falsos te amos le estarás diciendo? Lo más seguro… es que poco te importe, lo que esté haciendo yo.

Te voy a decir la verdad… si la amas, lo cual dudo. Ella no te ama a ti, no sabes cuantas veces me echo en cara, que me había ganado. Tú no le importas, a ella solo le importa la cifra en tu cuenta de banco. Esa mujer va a ser tu destrucción. ¿Qué gano yo cuando eso pase? Simple y sencillamente verte a ti en la miseria. Ver cómo te pudres en la vil calle, esa es una pequeña parte de mi venganza. Si ella no te quita todo, no te preocupes yo te quitare lo que te quede. Me humillaste como a nadie en este mundo.

Créeme te ame como loca y creo que esa fue mi destrucción. Pero todo lo que sufrí contigo me ah vuelto fuerte. Todavía me acuerdo como te conocí… fue el peor día de mi vida, conocí la cara del pecado. Tú me enseñaste a amar pero también a odiar. Te odio pero sé que una parte de mi te ama todavía. Esa contradicción entre el odio y el amor. Todas las cosas que hice una vez, todas esa, las hice por ti. Como escaparme una semana contigo, saltarme clases en la universidad y sobre todo aquella vez que por tu culpa estuve borracha y creo que hasta drogada, y termine en prisión. Mi padre no me hablo por una semana.

Mi padre… el me recuerda todo el tiempo la chica alegre y feliz que alguna veces fui. ¿Ahora como soy? Una persona triste, que parece que hace todo en modo automático, tomo anti depresivos y sufro de ansiedad. Tengo que ir al psicólogo todos los días de la semana. Lo que más odio es que por tu culpa y la de ella yo ya no confió ni en mi propia sombra. Pero no me preocupo espero que en un año todo este dolor se vaya y tomar el control de la compañía de mi padre y por medio de esta quitarte todo. Me asegurare que nunca olvides el nombre de Rin Fujiwara.

.

.

.

Tengo todo lo que una vez quise… dinero, joyas, viajes, una mansión y tengo a un apuesto hombre que me ama… pero yo no lo amo. Creo que lo único que no tengo es amor, pero quien necesita amor cuando tienes dinero. Pensar que la estúpida de mi mejor amiga puedo haber tenido todo esto, me da rabia. La mejor parte es que ella piensa que él nunca la amo. Créeme pequeña Rinny el te amo, pero lo que se puede lograr cuando tienes una cámara, un rubio borracho y una habitación de hotel. Hacerte dudar fue tan fácil después de todo el no era muy expresivo con sus sentimientos. Era un chico malo, que poco le importaba lo que pensaran de él. ¿Me pregunto cómo te enamoraste de alguien como él? Es un ser frio y sin emociones. Ninguno de ustedes dos sospecha que esa noche no paso nada y que todo fue un montaje. ¿Rinny sabes porque lo hice? Fácil… tú tenías todo lo que yo quería y me merecía. Tienes dinero, una familia y un novio millonario que te ama. Todo eso que te pertenecía ahora es mío y no me arrepiento. Piénsalo Miku Hatsune de Kagamine no suena tan mal.

.

.

Hace un año pensé que te había ganado pero hoy me di cuenta que no fue así. Ahora regresas, después de un año de que te arrebate todo. Regresas a arrebatarme todo a mi… pero la diferencia es que no lo quieres a él, solo el dinero… tal vez al final no éramos tan diferentes. Tengo que destruirte, tengo que ganarte otra vez solo que esta vez es definitivo. Si mi prometido pierde su dinero, yo pierdo todo lo que me costó conseguir. Eres el centro de atención y yo lo era hace cinco minutos. Nadie puede quitarte los ojos de encima, ni siquiera este idiota que tengo como prometido. No puede disimular su felicidad por verte. Nunca te supero, aunque yo trate de hacer que te olvidara, simplemente no lo logre. Me enamore de él, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Amo su dinero pero al mismo tiempo lo amo a él pero no se ha cual amo mas…

Lo peor de todo es que tu llamas la atención de todos pero no por algún bello vestido que vistas si no por ese look desaliñado y rockero que desentona con en lugar. Traes una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa blanca debajo de una camiseta de leñador cuadriculada roja, pantalón negro y tenis converse del mismo color del pantalón. Me hace sentir mejor, tu ropa comparada mi vestido, parecería del mercado. Pero esa misma ropa te hace parecer más madura y rebelde, llamas la atención de todos los hombres. Tu cabello rubio que antes estaba a la altura de tus hombros es más largo ahora estas a la mitad de tu espalda. Antes solías portar un lazo blanco en cabeza ahora ya no lo usas… en realidad no usas ningún accesorio en tu cabello y puedo distinguir que no lo cepillaste.

Me miras fijamente y me regalas una sonrisa sádica y sarcástica. Me siento nerviosas… nunca me miraste de esa forma. ¿Cómo se que quieres el dinero de Len Kagamine? Fácil eres la nueva dueña del impero Fujiwara, la compañía que ha estado robándole los tratos a la compañía Kagamine. Quieres venganza pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que no la consigas.

.

.

.

**Mina, Ohayo! **

**Espero que les guste este tipo de One-shot… si posiblemente parece más una historia que un one-shot, pero tal vez cuando haya terminado una de mis historias esta la pueda proseguir y convertirla en una historia… más madura (tal vez uno que otro lemmon, nah mentira creo que no soy muy buena escribiendo lemmons XD). Oh tal vez la prosiga antes de terminar mis otras historias… Todas las que quieren que la siga digan; Aye Sir! XD Díganme si les gusto y quieren que la convierta en una historia… Mis otras historias, en esas estoy pensando en publicar un capitulo de cada una por semana o hacer que en cada semana publique un episodio de una y la siguiente un episodio de otra así sucesivamente… Espero que les guste… este raro intento de One-shot y si desean que si continuo esta historia haya lemmon me dicen XD **

**Mata raishuu ne!**


End file.
